Gary's Opposite Adventure
by Kamichama Kaori
Summary: Spongebob finds a magical item that turns everything upside down...and Gary has to fix it! I hope you like it! Please r&r...
1. The Giant Pretty Colored Marble

**The Giant Pretty Colored Marble**

"Patrick! Look what I found!" Spongebob held up his treasure for his bestest, pinkest buddy to see.

"Ooooo, pretty colors!" Patrick commented. "What is it?"

"It's a, well, a, um, giant pretty colored marble!" Spongebob said proudly, examining the object.

"Sounds good to me!" Patrick swiped the multi-colored orb out of Spongebob's palm. "Hey!" Spongebob yelled. "Give it back, Pat!" Patrick held the 'marble' just out of the sponge's reach. "Oooooo..." he said again, staring at the swirling colors. _I wonder if it tastes like rainbow lollipops?_ He thought, his stomach taking over once again. He stuck out his tongue. Spongebob's eyes grew wide.

"Pat, don't!" he said, slowly reaching out his hand. Patrick stuck his tongue out farther.

"Paaaatriiiiick..." Spongebob said warningly. Patrick's tongue inched closer and stopped right in front of the giant pretty colored marble.

_"Patrick, stop!" _Spongebob yelled. Patrick moved his hand up, and the orb touched his tongue.

"Nooooo!" Spongebob dove forward, knocking Patrick's hand. The marble fell to the sandy ground and rolled away. Spongebob began chasing it, yelling, "Wait, come back!" Patrick stared at his empty hand.

"Bye bye, lollipop," he said sadly.


	2. Hungry

**Hungry...**

The giant pretty colored marble continued rolling, it's colors shifting frantically. Spongebob huffed and puffed, trying to keep up with it.

"Come...back...here..." he panted. The marble kept rolling. In Spongebob's mind, the marble suddenly sprouted a face, which was laughing hysterically at him. Spongebob became mad, and began running faster. Patrick was still staring at his hand. The giant pretty colored marble rolled across Spongebob's yard, past Gary (who meowed loudly at it), and into Squidward's yard. It rolled up and hit his door with a soft klink, finally coming to a stop.

"Gotcha!" Spongebob yelled. He pounced in the direction of the rainbow ball, landing on it. His head smacked Squidward's door in the process. It creaked open and there stood Squidward, looking down at the yellow sponge on his doormat.

"Oh, look," Squidward said sarcastically. "Just who I wanted to see."

"Hi, Squidward!" Spongebob said cheerfully.

"Don't you have to go to work or something?" Squidward asked in his usual annoyed manner.

"Nope, it's Sunday! Look what I found!" Spongebob held up the giant pretty colored marble for Squidward's inspection.

"Wow, that's really..." for once Squidward looked impressed. Suddenly he shook his head, hard. _Snap out of it, Squid! _he thought. "...dumb! I could buy a marble at any dollar store!" he finished meanly.

"But-" Spongebob said. "It's a giant pretty colored marble!"

"So? Why would I care, Spongebob?" Tears filled the sensitive sponge's eyes. Suddenly Patrick, who had been staring at his hand the whole time, snapped out of his own little world.

"LOLLIPOP!" he bellowed, running towards Spongebob. Spongebob yelped and jumped up straight into the air. As soon as he hit the ground, he began running. Patrick chased after him, never too far behind. The two ran circles around Squidward's front lawn. Squidward watched the chase, laughing.

"Squidward, catch!" Spongebob suddenly yelled.

"Huh?" Squidward saw a rainbow blur heading towards his head. Instinctively he put up his tentacles and caught it. Patrick instantly noticed and changed directions.

"LOLLIPOP!" he screamed again.

"No, wait, Patrick, stop!" Squidward yelled. Patrick kept coming, looking like a hungry pink train. Squidward stood there stupidly, watching him come. When Patrick was only a few feet away, Squidward held the marble up in front of him. Patrick kept coming and coming and coming, and...

BOOM!


	3. The Big Flash

**The Big Flash**

The collision sent the giant pretty colored marble flying straight up into the air. It went up, up, up, paused for a second, then dropped. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion.

"Noooooooooooo!" Spongebob yelled, trying to get underneath it to catch it. It kept falling and falling and falling, hopefully towards Spongebob's arms. The marble fell so fast it made a whistiling noise as it went. Finally it was right above Spongebob. Pow! It landed in his hands, but so hard he fell down.

"I caught it!" Spongebob yelled triumphantly. Suddenly Patrick appeared out of nowhere.

"LOLLIPOP!" He jumped and landed on top of Spongebob. Fwoomp! Crash! The sound of broken glass filled the air. The last thing Spongebob saw was the millions of glittering pieces of the once-marble before a white flash covered everything...

_Note: Yeah, this chapter's short, but I couldn't think of anything...lol! ;)_


	4. Spongebob Squarepants

**Spongebob Squarepants**

"Why am I laying on the ground?" Spongebob said to himself. He sat up. Patrick was laying beside him.

"Patrick? Are you ok?" Patrick sat up and put a hand to his head.

"Ouch," he said. "I have a splitting headache!" Squidward bounced over and stopped in front of them.

"Guys guys guys what happened? One minute I was eating candy then there was a big flash then I was on the ground then I stood up and now I'm here talking to you!" he rattled off.

"Stop your blabbering, fool!" Patrick said. "I couldn't understand a word you just said!" Squidward began bouncing up and down again.

"Oh well I'm late for work anyways bye!" He skipped away, in the direction of the Krusty Krab. Spongebob rolled his eyes.

"He's so annoying," he said.

"I agree, good friend," Patrick said. He stood up all the way and adjusted his glasses, then fixed his tie. Spongebob stood up too.

"Speaking of which," he said. "I'm late for work too. Good-bye!" He walked in the direction of his boat mobile. He climbed in and started it, then drove away. On the way to work he passed the Krusty Krab, where Squidward was helping Mr. Krabs hand out money to the children. _What a charitable man, _Spongebob thought. _He gives away money even though the Krusty Krab is doing so poorly. The Chum Bucket, on the other hand..._ Spongebob glanced at the restraunt on the other side of the road. People were lined up all the way to the road, waiting for a table, or even a place on the floor if they had to. Spongebob continued his drive to his job.

A few minutes later he arrived at Che Fin, the fanciest, most expensive restraunt in Bikini Bottom.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Squarepants!" one of the waiters said. "Lovely day, isn't it?"

"Indeed it is," Spongebob said, walking towards his office. _Official Owner,_ the sign on his door read. He walked in and shut it. He turned on his huge stereo, and classical music filled the room.

"Ah, peace and quiet!" Spongebob said, settling back into his comfy chair.

Meanwhile, Patrick was on the way to _his_ job. He also had his own boat mobile, one of the older models. He liked the classics.

He pulled into the parking lot of BBU, or Bikini Bottom University. He grabbed his briefcase and went inside, walking into the science classroom near the front entrance. He set the briefcase down on his desk. He began writing some equations on the board, preparing for his afternoon classes. The students filed in about half an hour later.

"Good afternoon, class," Patrick said to the bored-looking students.

"Good afternoon, Professor Star," the few attentive students returned. Patrick continued with today's lesson.

About an hour into the class, a spitball hit the blackboard. Patrick whipped around and caught a boy laughing.

"Nice shot, Mr. Trout," he said to the student. "But you miscalculated. The water current is currently moving at three miles per hour, meaning it would carry something as light as a spitball slightly to the right. Next time, if you wish to hit me, aim to the left." The boy stared at him.

"Soo...I'm not in trouble?"

"Well, now that you mention it," Patrick said casually. "Would you kindly go to the principal's office?" The boy groaned and walked out the door. Patrick smiled and continued teaching.

"Ahoy, Mr. Squidward!" Mr. Krabs said, strolling out of his office toward the register.

"Hi, Mr. Krabs!" Squidward said cheerfully. "Great day to be at work, huh?"

"Aye. Would you like a raise, Mr. Squidward?" Mr. Krabs pulled a wad of cash out of his pocket and held it out. Squidward shook his head.

"No thanks, sir. I'd gladly work for free; I just love this job so much!" Squidward began bouncing up and down. "I'm gonna go make myself a Krabby Patty. Would you like one, Mr. Krabs?"

"Aye, thank you very much! You're the best fry cook in the sea!" Squidward walked into the kitchen and began making the patties, humming to himself.


	5. Gary

**Gary**

"Meow?" Gary said when Spongebob got home from work.

"Oh, right, your dinner," Spongebob said. "Hilda!" A woman in a maid outfit ran into the room.

"At your service, Mr. Squarepants!" she said brightly.

"Hilda, would you kindly feed Gary? Then you may go home. Thank you." Hilda curtsied and walked back into the kitchen.

"Come on, Gary!" she called. Gary slithered in.

"Meow?" By this he meant, "Who are you, and why is the kitchen so big and fancy?" Hilda just giggled.

"You are sooo cute!" she said, bending down to pat him on his shell. Normally Gary would've purred, but he didn't like strangers touching him. Of course, when the lady put the food bowl on the floor, he instantly loved her.

Later that night Gary roamed the pineapple as usual. But the for the first time since he first arrived, he got _lost._ _This can't be my home,_ he thought. _The pineapple was never this big!_ He slid into what he thought was Spongebob's bedroom, but turned out to be the third bathroom he had seen that night. This one was all blue, with a little towl beside the miniature bathtub that read _Gary_ in fancy, curly letters. The sink was Gary height, too, and instead of a toilet there was a jewel-encrusted litterbox. _Since when have I had my own bathroom?_ Gary was very confused. He was tired, too. Since he couldn't find the comfort of Spongebob's room, he curled up on his personal towl and slept there all night.

_(Note: Yeah, another short one! In case you haven't figured it out, Gary wasn't affected by the orb, because he had found an underground tunnel and was exploring it. The thick earth above him protected him from the flash. Everyone else has turned into their opposite selves.)_


	6. Sandy

**Sandy**

Gary opened one eye slowly. Sunlight poured in from the high, little window. Gary opened his other eye and gave a huge yawn. He could hear voices coming from another part of the house. He decided to follow them, hoping it would take him somewhere familiar. Gary slithered down the long halls, a lot of them filled with portraits of himself, Spongebob, and various other Squarepants ancestors. Finally he came to a larger, fancier version of his living room. There was Spongebob, as well as Sandy. Gary meowed a greeting to the squirrel. She looked in his direction.

"Well howdy there, lil critter!" she said cheerfully, bending down to pat him. Gary took a good look at her and realized she looked much different. Instead of her usual astronaut-type outfit she had on patched up overalls and a red and white polka dot t-shirt. She had an air filled fish bowl turned upside down on her head so she could breath. When Sandy smiled at Gary, he saw she only had two teeth.

"Listen, Ms. Cheeks," Spongebob said impatiently, apparently continuing their conversation.

"Aw, shucks, call me Sandy," Sandy said. Her southern accent had tilted from interesting to hillbilly-ish. Spongebob cleared his throat.

"Anyways, Ms. Cheeks, you're sweet and all, but I can't be seen socializing with the likes of you!" he shuddered at the thought. "Here's twenty bucks, Hilda will show you to the door." Hilda popped up out of nowhere and took Sandy's arm, leading her to the door.

"Fine, be that way, ya, ya, ya yellow sponge!" Hilda shut the door on Sandy's "insult", and Spongebob gave a relieved sigh.

"I hope no one saw her with me," he said, looking around nervously as though there might be hidden cameras or spies.

"Meow?" Gary looked at his owner, confused again. Spongebob gasped.

"What do you mean, why did I throw her out?" he asked, horrified. "She's a hillbilly! I, being such a rich and prestigious man, can not be seen with her." Gary gave a disgusted hiss. Spongebob glared at him.

"Hilda, give that _snail_ his breakfast." He stomped off, and Gary sadly followed Hilda into the kitchen.


	7. Exploring

**Exploring**

After his breakfast, Gary snuck out of the pineapple. It was a bright and sunny day, and there were a lot of kids outside playing. Gary slithered past them into Squidward's yard. Squidward was outside, gardening and humming a happy tune. Gary would've gasped if snails could. He moved on to Patrick's yard. The starfish was outside, too, but he was scratching complicated equations into the sand and glancing at his rock every now and then. He looked up and saw Gary.

"Hello, Gary," he said, looking back down at his equations. "Just trying to think of a way to make my house more whirlpool safe." He began muttering to himself as he returned to his math. Gary slithered up and looked at them, expecting to see stick figures or scribbles. Instead he saw real equations. He looked over them, and to his great surprise, they were all correct.

"Meow," Gary said to himself as he crawled away, meaning "Whoa." He continued exploring, walking all over the town. His confusion grew as he watched familiar people's behavior. Mr. Krabs donating money to a school, Mrs. Puff teaching people about the dangers of driving, Plankton picking flowers. Gary stopped in the park under a tree and thought, _Why is everyone opposite?_ He couldn't think of anything that would cause something like this. He saw Sandy walk out of a bookstore, a book titled _Corn Shucking for Dummies_ tucked in her arm. She walked out and noticed Gary.

"Hi Gary!" she yelled across the street. She began running towards him. Gary becomes nervous when people run towards him like that. He turned around and slid along the ground as fast as he could.

"Wait!" he heard Sandy yell. "I just wanna give you an acorn, critter!" Gary turned a corner sharply and hid in a hole in the side of a brick wall. Sandy ran right past, still shouting. Gary let out a sigh of relief. He came out and began heading back in the direction of his home. He had completely forgotten about what caused the opposite-ness...


	8. Sad Gary

**Sad Gary**

Once again, Gary slithered around the pineapple. He was still amazed at the size and what was in the strange rooms. One room was a mini-art museum, another a workout room, and one filled with nothing but a humungous entertainment center that took up the majority of the room. Of course, there were many other things, too. Gary pushed open a door and went into another room. Inside there was a huge canopy bed, the curtains and the wood a shiny gold. One wall was covered in a giant portrait of Spongebob, posing beside a pile of money. The carpet was snow white, as were the walls. The window was trimmed in gold, and the dresser, calender, lamp, desk, and other furniture were also gold. _I guess this is Spongebob's room, _Gary thought. He looked around for his familiar newspaper, but it wasn't there. Suddenly the door opened the rest of the way. It was Spongebob, in a maroon robe with an intricate _S _on the pocket.

"Gary, what are you doing in my room?" Spongebob said impatiently. "Go to your own room!"

"Meow?"

"Of course you have your own room! You know that! Now _go!_"

"Meow!"

"Yes, you do know where it is!" Spongebob let out an exasperated sigh. "Hilda!" he yelled, but then flinched.

"I forgot, she went home. I guess I'll have to do it myself." Spongebob began to walk towards Gary. Gary started to purr, awaiting his owner's petting. But Spongebob didn't pet the snail, he picked him up and took him down a million halls.

"Ick, ew, snail slime," Spongebob muttered the whole time. Gary's eyes drooped sadly. Finally they arrived at another room filled with miniatures, just like the bathroom Gary had seen. It was identical to Spongebob's room, even down to the portrait of Spongebob. The only difference was that Gary's things were plain wood, not gold. Spongebob sat Gary beside the mini bed.

"There, now go sleep, or whatever you snails do at night," Spongebob said, walking out and closing the door. Gary picked up a rubber ball with a fancy _G _on it, squeaked it once, then let it fall from his mouth to the floor. He sadly slithered onto his bed and closed his eyes. He mewed once, then fell asleep, hoping things would be back to normal in the morning.


	9. Giant Pretty Colored Marble!

**Giant Pretty Colored Marble!**

That night Gary had a dream that he was beeing chased by a giant marble. It was as big as the pineapple, with rainbow colors swirling all over. Gary ran as fast as he could, but the marble got closer and closer, until it finally ran over him. At first Gary thought he was dead, but when he looked down, he was a scallop! He tried to meow, but a chirp came out instead. Suddenly he woke up, the bright sun gleaming through the window. Gary checked himself to make sure he was still a snail. He sighed with relief. Then he remembered what had turned him into a scallop; a giant marble! Gary also remembered the day before everyone was turned opposite. Spongebob had showed Gary a marble, just like the one in his dream. He said he was going to go show it to Patrick. That was when Gary discovered an underground tunnel, and began eagerly exploring it..._The marble must have changed everyone somehow!_ Gary thought. He knew he had to figure out how. He began pacing his room, thinking of all the possibilities. Could it have been alive, and magical? No. Maybe it was a wizard's crystal ball! No...Maybe Patrick thought it was candy, and he accidentally made Spongebob drop and break it...No, Patrick's not that dumb. Gary decided to go look around Patrick's rock for clues. He pushed through the snail flap in his door and went outside (after getting lost a few times). He slithered over to Patrick's rock, which Patrick was sitting on, reading a thick boatmobile manual. He was so into the manual, he didn't even notice Gary. Gary began digging around in the sand, searching for anything that would give him a hint. He dug a hole as big as himself, and, finding nothing, moved to a different spot. Before long there were so many holes Gary had trouble moving without falling into one. _I'll dig one more hole, then I need nap!_ Gary thought. He began digging again.

A few minutes later there was another empty hole. Gary sighed and began to climb out when something caught his eye. He turned around and saw something glittery sticking out of the bottom of the hole. He dug a little farther, revealing part of the marble! It was about a quarter of the sphere, the rest of it missing. Excitement took hold of Gary. He picked it up and raced to his secret tunnel, where no one would bother him. Gary laid the chunk down and examined it. He knew it was part of the giant pretty colored marble (his snail instinct told him), but the 'pretty colored' part was missing. It looked as if the rainbow had leaked out...realization dawned on Gary. He had found the answer!


End file.
